Spanish WeeChester
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Sam has Spanish homework and Dean helps him out. ---Sam 15, Dean 19


_**Spanish WeeChester**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural **_

_**Summary- Sam has Spanish homework and Dean helps him out. ---Sam 15, Dean 19**_

_**WARNING- I'm only just learning Spanish in school and this is an actual oral I have to do tomorrow. I'm not that great at Spanish and like I said I'm still learning. I'm sorry to anyone who does speak Spanish, I might have butchered the Spanish in my story. There are translations at the bottom although it might be kind of easy to figure it out. **_

* * *

Sam Winchester was deffenently not what most people would call normal. Aside from the fact that his father and occasionally his older brother Dean and himself hunted the supernatural, Sam actually liked school. Sam like learning new stuff everyday and reviewing the stuff he already knew.

Sam froze slightly from his spot on the sofa in the two bedroom apartment that John had found before taking off for another hunt, he relaxed when he heard Deans mumbled curse as he tripped over Sam's shoes in his drunk state. Sam wrote something at the top of the blank lined sheet of paper, before grabbing the pink eraser and rubbing away the penciled answer. Sam tapped his pencil on the page in concentration before writing another answer.

Dean stumbled into the living room his eyes squinting until they adjusted to the light in the room. He barley could make out the numbers on the clock face but he knew it was at least sometime after midnight. When he finally stopped seeing four hands on the clock Dean noticed it was 2:30am. He groaned and rubbed his temple before his eyes rested on Sam.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked sobering up slightly and going into older brother mode.

"Homework." Sam replied not looking up from his paper where he was furiously rubbing a hole in frustration.

"Weren't you doing homework when I left 6 hours ago." Dean took a seat on the couch next to Sam

"A lot of homework Dean."

"What are you doing?" Dean glanced at the paper in Sam lap and read what Sam had been erasing.

"Spanish, I have to write an oral and then memorize it and present it tomorrow." Sam took a huff and reached for his textbook on the coffee table and started flipping through the pages.

"Didn't you just start learning Spanish?" Sam nodded not looking up from his book

"Yeah about a month ago."

"And you already have an oral."

"Second oral." Sam grinned as he found whatever he was looking for, he slammed his textbook shut and handed Dean one of the sheets of paper.

"What?" Dean stared at the paper before looking up to see Sam giving him he puppy dog eyes

"Can you just read those so I can practice my lines. The teacher pick our partner for us so you can just read it, and I can say my stuff."

"Fine but I don't know any Spanish." Dean warned after giving into his younger brother's look.

"It's okay."

"Hola." Dean said looking at the script written on the paper in front of him.

"Buenos Noches. ¿Que tal?"

"Bein, Gracias. Y tú?"

"¡Fatal!"

"¿Cómo te llamos?" Sam smiled when Dean pronounced "llamos" lamo.

"Mi nombre es Sam. Queiro presentarte a Spiderman." Sam replied after glancing at the Spiderman cartoon on the small t.v.

"Mucho gusto."

"El gusto es mio."

"¿De dónde eres tú?"

"Soy de Venezuela, de Caracas. Y tú?"

"Soy de Cuba, de La Habana."

"¡Adiós!"

"Go to bed Sammy." Sam smiled his brother who was looking at the paper in confusion, not quite sure what he just said. He shrugged before placing the paper on the desk, Sam shoved his books into his bag before heading to one of the beds, he didn't even take off his jeans just laid down on the bed and was asleep before his head even touch the pillow. Dean watched from the sofa before following his brothers actions and doing the same, remembering to set the alarm so that Sam wouldn't be late for school.

* * *

_**Hope you like it. **_

_**Translations...**_

_**Hello. **_

_**Good evening. How are you?**_

_**Good thank you. And you? **_

_**Horrible **_

_**What is your name? **_

_**My name is Sam. introduce Spiderman **_

_**Much pleasure **_

_**The pleasure is mine**_

_**Where are you from?**_

_**I'm from Venezuela, Caracas. And you? **_

_**I'm from Cuba, La Habana. **_

_**Goodbye. **_


End file.
